


Nothing I'm Not Worthy Of

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Lillith, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pan!Eve, Prior Eve/First!Adam, Prior Lillith/First!Adam, Survivors, TW Mentions of Domestic Violence, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lillith and Eve meet after being abused by the same man. Together, they learn that there’s nothing they’re not worthy of- and that includes each other.





	Nothing I'm Not Worthy Of

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Eve/Lilith Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!! 
> 
> And yes, I may or may not have had "This Is Me" from _The Greatest Showman_ in my head. Don't judge me.

When Lilith met Eve, it was in group counseling for survivors of domestic violence. 

Lilith had escaped from Adam Homme just five short years before meeting Eve, but it was only in the past year that she got into therapy for it. She didn’t want to admit to anyone, least of all herself, that she was a victim. Adam may’ve allowed her to keep her stubbornness and her seemingly uncaring personality, but he did take everything else from her, including the majority of her pride. 

Unfortunately, Eve was also a victim of Adam Homme’s, and Lilith felt her heart break, knowing that she could have potentially saved this girl and didn’t because she took too long before helping her. Eve didn’t seem that much older than 18, but she was only a couple years younger than Lilith’s 32 years, and had been with Adam almost as soon as Lilith left. 

The two women instantly formed a bond, a bond that could only be shared by souls who went through abuse under the same hands, and they protected each other. When Eve went to court to file a PFA against Adam, Lilith went with her for moral support and hugged her happily when it was granted. When Adam broke into Lilith’s apartment, thereby violating her own PFA against him, and attempted to strangle her with a pair of ruined nylons, Eve drove her to the hospital and then let her stay in her room at the domestic/sexual abuse outreach center that she was staying at until she could finish the court proceedings, counseling, and could get on her own two feet. 

Their love happened gradually, as they healed from the scars that Adam left them with. It started off with soft touches and blithe smiles. Giggles about inside jokes. Holding hands in public, because it felt safer. They then proceeded to tell each other secrets that they never dared tell Adam, secrets that weren’t safe for him. This included them sharing that they weren’t straight- Lilith was bisexual and Eve was pansexual (“I’m like an omnivore,” she had laughed, “you have to have a little of everything for a well balanced diet”). 

Their first kiss was soft, sweet, and in the rain like they were in a cheesy rom-com. Their first time in between the sheets, two years later, was full of giggles and laughter, sounding like they were pre-teens at a sleepover as they had fun with sex for the first time in years. There was a lot of cuddling, reassurances, and soft declarations of love that weren’t that three word phrase, but it might as well have been. 

When Eve and Lilith met, they were two women, ashamed of their wounds and the places they’ve been. They believed that it was best for them to hide away, because who on Earth would want someone who’s allowed herself to be abused? 

Now, they know better. They’re proud to be survivors and knowing that they can help others helped them heal. Most importantly, they found someone worthy of their love on their own terms, not someone else’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
